Teléfono Descompuesto
by incestyaoilady
Summary: Todo comenzó con Polonia admirando unos zapatos.


Todo comenzó con una simple frase.

—Aw, los zapatitos que Bélgica tenía en la reunión eran, o sea, tan tan lindos. Quisiera unos igual pero en rosa~

Oída por un lituano...

—Polonia piensa que los zapatos de Bélgica son bonitos... Me pregunto si debería comprarle unos así para su cumpleaños.

Que se lo dijo a un estonio...

—Parece que a Polonia le gustaron los zapatos de Bélgica —rió—. Leedu quiere comprarle unos para su cumpleaños.

Que se lo dijo a un finlandés...

—Así que parece que Liettua va a comprarle unos zapatos rosas a Polonia porque a él le gustaron los de Bélgica, me parece un lindo gesto...

Que se lo dijo a un sueco mientras un danés oía "sin querer".

—¡Entonces parece que para que Polonia no le declare la guerra a Bélgica, Lituania va a comprarle unos zapatos rosas!

—W-Woah, ¡¿en serio?!

Que se lo dijo a un estadounidense...

—¡Y entonces para evitar otra guerra mundial, Lituania pensó en comprarle unos zapatos rosas a Polonia para su aniversario! Creo que Poland estaba celoso de los zapatos de Belgium, haha, ¡Oh, yo también debería comprarle zapatos! ¡Soy el Hero después de todo!

Que se lo contó a un canadiense...

—I-Inglaterra, ¿es cierto que Polonia quiere comenzar una nueva guerra mundial porque envidia a la señorita Bélgica? O-O algo así me contaron...

Que se lo contó a un inglés...

—Oi, France, hoy me llamó alguien, I don't know who te bloody hell was, pero dijo que Poland quería iniciar una nueva guerra mundial sólo por los malditos zapatos de Bélgica, is that true?

Que se lo contó a un francés...

—¡Espagne, Prusse! Angleterre llamó, ¡ay, qué horrible! ¡Pologne quiere declararle la guerra a Belgique por sus zapatos!

Que se lo contó a un español y un alemán...

—¡¿A BÉLGICA?! —golpeó la mesa el español. Prusia sacó su celular, eso debía ir directo a su blog.

Del blog, lo leyó una húngara...

—¡¿Polonia envidia los zapatos de Bélgica?! N-No, no, lo que es peor, ¡¿CUÁNDO VOLVIERON A CASARSE POLONIA Y LITUANIA QUE NO ME INVITARON?!

Que se lo contó a un austriaco...

—Deberías calmarte. Probablemente sólo sea un malentendido...

Que a pesar de todo se lo dijo a un suizo...

—¿Por qué me cuentas a mí estas cosas?

Y casualmente lo oyó una liechtenstiana.

—¿El señor Polonia quiere declararle la guerra a la señorita Bélgica?

—No creo, Liech~ seguro que sólo es un error.

Que se lo contó a una seychellense...

—¿Quién era?

—Oh, Liechtenstein. Parece que Polonia quiere declararle la guerra a Bel por un par de zapatos...

Que se lo contó a un camerunés.

—Seychelles me dijo que Polonia quería declararle la guerra a Bel, creo que por sus zapatos, pero debió haber sido algo más...

—Sí, algo leí en el blog de Prusia, creo. Me parece que Bélgica quería quitarle a Lituania, y por eso estaba celoso... creo.

Que se lo contó a un hongkonés que ya lo sabía...

—¡¿TERCER GUERRA MUNDIAL ARU?! ¡TENGO QUE FABRICAR MÁS ARMAS, ARU!

...Y se lo contó a un chino. Que fue oído por un ruso.

—¿Polonia quiere una tercer guerra mundial, da? Uffu~ extrañaba repartirlo~

Que fue oído por una ucraniana que dejó ver una expresión triste.

—¿P-Polonia declarará una nueva guerra? ¡N-No puedo dejar que eso ocurra! No puedo permitir que mis hermanos salgan heridos en algo como esto...

Mientras tanto, un español habló el tema con un neerlandés...

Que tomó un hacha.

—¿Hermano? ¿A dónde vas con eso?

Que fue visto por una belga...

—Polonia quiere declararte la guerra por tus zapatos.

—...¿Ah?

...a la que le contaron la situación.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

¡Y cómo olvidarnos del polaco que se enteró por boca de la ucraniana!

—¡Yo sé que tú quieres mucho a Lituania, Polonia! P-Pero las guerras no son la solución a los celos, si Bélgica y Lituania se quieren tú debes aceptarlo, ¡a-además, los zapatos de Bélgica son bonitos! Cualquiera se enamoraría de ella al ver sus zapatos...

Y Polonia ladeó la cabeza, porque en verdad no entendía. También estaba preocupado, ¡¿de dónde salió que quería declararle la guerra a Bélgica?!

Antes de contestar, recibió un mensaje.

"¿Así que quieres declararme la guerra, eh~? ewe"

El polaco alzó la mirada, sonrió a Ucrania y se disculpó con ella, aclaró el tema sin darle importancia y la despidió.

"Así que Litwa y tú están en algo~"

"Hehe, te enteraste~ ewe"

Polonia rió. Sabía que era broma, sabía que Lituania estaba prendado por la bielorrusa, y sabía también que, de alguna manera, todo se había enredado... Teléfonos descompuestos, típico en el mundo del chimento, ¿quién mejor que Polonia sabía de los chismes?

"Mi novia y mi mejor amigo, quién lo diría :T Me costará perdonarte esto Belgia"

"¿Vamos a comprar zapatos? ;*"

"Tú sí que sabes~"

* * *

Espero que esto no sea un quilombo para entender, perdón ;;


End file.
